beauty comes with a price
by ttylxox2307
Summary: Kauro was born in Paris France and moves to Japan and is a new student in New Townsville High when butch meets her will he grow feelings ? Will kauro notice and like him back ? I promise its better if you read greenx green ,redxpink, and bluexblue has some rated M moments
1. beautiful

Me : this is another story enjoy :)

Butch's POV

I woke up from my alarm clock beeping . I groaned and turned it off and put the covers over me . I know brick and bommer are gonna come in and wake me up so why bother ? I fell asleep and 2 minutes later guess who woke me up ? Brick . " Get your lazy butt up and get ready for school we're having a new girl today and I don't want you to make yourself look bad " he scolded . ugh . I don't want to get up . " Make me " I know I'm gonna get in trouble either way so why try ? " Mojo " brick yelled . " Yes I know brick , butch won't get up ...punish him for me please " mojo said downstairs . What a horrible father brick will give me the worst punishment ever . He doesn't abuse me, I just don't like th consequences he gives me. Maybe I should listen more often. " OK, butch I will spank you with a paddle if your not ready to eat in ... 5 minutes. " brick said walking away. I don't want that to happen well I better get ready . I got out of bed and got a dark green t-shirt on with baggy blue jeans . I walked down stairs hopefully I won't get punished . Mojo looked at me and nodded to brick. This isn't good...

At School Still Butch POV

Man my butt hurts how many times did brick spank me? Maybe a hundred I don't know . I walked in my hoomroom sitting in my usual seat near the last seat to the window . "Good morning class " miss Keane said though I call her miss k. . " We have a new girl as you all know please come in miss kauro " she announced. This gorgeous girl I've ever seen walked in . She had hair that was silky that went to her butt . Her hair was pitch black beautiful green eyes and she was wearing a strapless tubetop that was black and that shirt showed off those d-cups of hers perfectly and it stopped right above her bellybutton . Also a leather jacket which mached her hour class form. And she was wearing black skinny jeans and green high tops . I looked around at my so roundings and saw every boy drooling and every girl amazed .

Miss Keane smiled and said " kauro is from Paris France , and I want you all to greet her , kauro you can sit anywhere you like " . Kauro smiled and said bonjour Miss kèane Merci " ( hello miss Keane thank you) . Kauro sat right next to me where the empty seat was and she looked at me and smiled . Wow so this is what it feels to be a million bucks . I'm lovin it . I smiled back . I probably have a goofy smiling like an idiot at the moment . But I don't care . Then miss k. started teaching while kauro was following along . I saw an orange haired girl that sorta looked like brick but she had long hair and a giant bow on the top of her head . Wait that's monoko the hyper girl that loves comic books about super heros , and she eats a lot of candy . Anyways she passed kauro a note but I don't know what it says . Well kauro smiled and wrote back something and handed back to monoko .

At lunch

Finally lunch then another horrible class and on other class then free period and time to go home though I'll probably go on free period. I looked around the cafeteria and saw kauro sitting by herself I thought I'd be generous since she's new to for once sit at another table and not the jock's table. When I got to here that monoko girl came and her friend miyako ruined everything . Thanks . I noticed my brothers coming my way with big smiles . " Excuse us girls can we sit with you ? " boomer said charming the blond . She giggles and said " sure all 3 of you can sit with us if that's ok kauro " . Kauro looked at us and nodded eating whatever French people eat . I sat next to kauro brick sat next to monoko and boomer sat next to miyako . After lunch me and kauro study hall we sat at a table and studied for a while then talked some . Ya know getting to know each other better . We where walking to science when she asked " plus que amis ?" ( where's your friends) . I sorta understood shat she said like something and something friends . " huh " I said dumbly . She giggled and said " wheres your friends ? " she had a cute accent . I blushed and replied " well there busy " . She nodded and took my hand " Il est temps que je parte , salut" ( its time for me to go see you ) . I understood when she said that time and I said " au revoir " ( bye) . She nodded and left . Wait but she still had one more class to do oh well maybe it family emergency?


	2. sadness

Me : enjoy another chapter :)

"Kauro P.O.V  
>"I really like that boy butch he seems sweet and nice . I had gotta a text that my frère ( brother) sent and it said ' maman n`est pas du encore pire ' ( mom is getting worse ) . I frowned and was walking to my Lamborghini convertible . Yes they make them in Italy for 1 million dollars but since were rich it's cheap . I got in the car and drove off . My maman ( mom) has cancer and she's not getting any better and well ...it's just not good and she will die that's why we moved to japan because my dad is Japanese but everyone else is french . When I finally got there I went to the desks and asked the nurse where my maman ( mom) was she said room 241 . I thanked her and went in I got in the room and my frère ( brother) dragged me out of the room and said with tears in his eyes " maman est dèchargee" ( mom is dead) . I started crying and my frère ( brother) hugged me .<p>

"The Next 3 weeks Butch P.O.V

"Where is she ? Is she ok? It's been 3 weeks since kauro left . " class I've gotten news on kauro , she's ok ...well kinda her mom died and she's really shaky so she's coming back to school today but everyone please be a little bit nicer ok do I make myself clear ? " . The hole class nodded and here came kauro beautiful as ever . Some girls hugged her and kauro sat next to me again . The teacher let us talk to each other . I got up and hugged kauro and she returned the hugged . We were like that for a while she started sobbing quietly on me I can tell my shirt is getting wet but I don't care . I hugged her even more without hurting her . Then boomer and brick came and kauro stopped crying and wiped her eyes . Boomer and brick hugged her and in french greeting or being thankful they give you a kiss on the cheek . I can't wait for that if she does it . And to my happiness she did . She kissed my cheek first then boomer then brick . " thank you all very much your kind to me " she smiled . 

Kauro P.O.V after school

" hey butch would you like to come over for a sleep over with your friends?" I asked politely. It's been a while since I had someone come over . He thought for a while then smiled " sure I would love to come I don't think the others would mind let me ask " . He pulled out his phone and dialed someone " hey brick " butch said through the phone "...ya ...yep she's wants us to come over ...ya ...ok...see you there..." after there conversation butch hung up and looked at me and said " everyone can come should drive us to your house or your car ?" . Hmm well we can go in mine . " how bout mine ?" I asked he nodded and followed me to my car . When he saw it his mouth dropped . " wow this is cool " he said amazed . " well get in " I got in the drivers seat and butch got in the passenger seat still amazed. Kinda like a little boy at a candy store . I put the top down and drove off . When we got to my house he looked even more amazed . What hasn't he'd seen a mansion before . Well a 20,000,000 dollar mansion . And that's just on the house itself not the private backyard or pool or the inside.

Brick P.O.V

After a good 30 minutes of trying to find kauro's house monoko look amazed and miyiko well everyone was amazed at her house . It's huge . We all got out and walked to the gate and saw it had security on it then the speaker said " what's your guys name ?" We looked at the speaker and I replied " I'm brick and that's boomer and over there is monoko and miyiko , were here for kauro's sleepover " . Then the gates opened and led us to a long path to the door . There the door was opened by a happy kauro and butch .

Me : the next chapter will have the sleepover bye

RRBZ : ttylxox2307 doesn't own us just the plot


	3. sleepover and ' fun time '

Me : enjoy

Kauro POV

I'm having fun with my new friends there all great people . I don't know but I think butch likes me maybe more than friends ... No he couldn't I mean he probably thinks of me like a spoiled rich kid who's trying to be nice . *sigh* . " kauro are you ok ? " said butch waving his hands in front of me. I nodded . I really feel sleepy but its only 3:00 in the morning I guess it's normal . I'm trying to understand what they do and how they live but I guess it just never accrued to me learn there ways . " how bout we go to sleep ? " miyako yawning. We all agreed and got out our sleeping bags and went to bed .

Still kauro POV in the morning

I woke up before every one else and told the cuisine ( cook) to make bacon , eggs, sausage, and pancakes . He nodded and went to work . I on the other hand snuck in my room since everyone was on the floor tired . I got my clothes and went into my connected bathroom . I took a shower and dried myself off and curled the ends of my hair . Today i wore a green tanktop and a black short shorts. When I walked out miyako , boomer, and brick where awake. I smiled at them told them that breakfast will be soon they nodded and got ready themselves . I went to check on the food and it was almost ready the fille ( maid ) got the table ready . I went to my room once again and everyone was up and dressed . Butch looked at me and blushed , I turned away turning red . after breakfast we went in the salle de s`ejour ( living room sorry the dot is suppose to be on top of the e) . " how bout we play t or d ?" suggested monoko . we all agreed and boomer went first . " ok butch t or d ?" butch smirked and replied " do you even know me d ". Boomer snickered " I dare you to crack 3 eggs on your head ". butch frowned while everyone else laughed and I got up and got 3 eggs and snuck up behind butch. Everyone saw me well except butch. I cracked all 3 eggs on his head and ran . At first he was shocked then he started chasing me around the house .

Butch P.O.V.

I'm so mad right now ugh . How dare she crack eggs on my head . Its time for her to have punishment by me . This will be fun . I finnaly grabbed her waist and turned her around . She looked at me and was blushing . I smirked and with one hand smacked her butt hard . She blushed even more letting me know I got more control . I looked around the room and saw that we where in I guest room . My smile grew this is a perfect place for her to be punished . I looked down at her and gave her another smack and then 5 minutes later of smacking her butt I dragged her over to the bed and layed her down and started kissing her . We kissed for a while then I sucked her neck, she was looking embarrassed . After a while I started tickling her and she started laughing and said " Butch your gonna make me pee" . I gave her a naughty look and replied " then I will have to eat it out of you" . Finally I stopped tickling her and she had a nice mark that i proudly say that I did I good job of marking my territory . I think we should stop before anything else happens .When she was getting up I smacked her butt a few times . I did it hard so she will have red marks there . " your punishment is over " and with that said i gave her a kiss .

Me : I know it was not that sexual but oh well.


End file.
